Simplify the expression. $ (-3q^{6}-3q) + (-5q^{7}+3q ) $
Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-3q^{6}-3q - 5q^{7}+3q$ Identify like terms. $ - \color{#DF0030}{3 q^6} - {3 q} - {5 q^7} + {3 q} $ Combine like terms. $ { -5 q^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ -3 q^6} + { q} $ Add the coefficients. $-5q^{7}-3q^{6}$